


Cold

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a yearly issue in the building their studio was at in Berlin. It always took a little time and some extra effort to get the heating to work again when the weather got chilly after being turned off all summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This came out entirely too fluffy and sugary sweet ew.

He'd been keeping an eye on he older man for a good few hours now, noting how he started curling up on the sofa whenever he'd sat down on it, how he'd started hugging his hoodie closer against him. How when he was sat by the computers or the mixing table he'd sneak his hands between his thighs to warm them up when he thought no one was looking.

It wasn't until he started physically shivering, just the slightest and he was actually covering it quite well but he couldn't fool Sam, when the younger man just couldn't help himself anymore.

It was a yearly issue in the building their studio was at in Berlin. It always took a little time and some extra effort to get the heating to work again when the weather got chilly after being turned off all summer. It wasn't like the place would have been a freezer, no, just a little cooler than what would have been preferred. Nor was it really even that big of an issue to anyone else, in fact Basti and Klaas were not affected by it at all as they often still only wore t-shirts inside. But to Digger it was a thing that he wished would get fixed really badly.

"Hey D, come here for a sec..." Sam said softly, motioning for Digger to follow him to the kitchen.

The older man raised a questioning brow at him but got up from where he was hunched over his laptop anyway and walked over in silence, letting Sam lead the way.

By the kitchen door Sam reached back to take a hold of Digger's hand, pulling him into the room and in his arms into a tight hug, trying to cover up as much of the smaller man's body as possible.

"Hmm, what's this for then?" Digger asked in a low murmur but smiled anyway as he let himself melt into the warmth of the younger man, though the shivers that went through his body at the temperature change kind of answered his own question.

"Just thought you'd need this, is all." Sam whispered back and hummed as he rested his head on Digger's shoulder and caressed his back soothingly. "You alright?"

"Yeah, 'm okay...Just a little cold." The smaller man muttered and Sam could _feel_ the pout against his neck.

"Uhuh...want my sweater? We're still gonna be here for a few more hours."

"Hmm tempted...but you do know the guys would just make fun of me for the rest of the night. Maybe even for a few days if I'm really unlucky." Digger laughed softly, nuzzling the crook of Sam's neck and the younger man had to fight really hard not to make a sound as his cold nose rubbed against his sensitive warm skin.

"Ngh, are you saying you'd really rather be cold than be made a little fun of?

"No...no I hate being cold more, gimme..." Digger murmured and slid his hands between them to start pushing the said garment off Sam's shoulders as he also couldn't resist letting his palms cop a feel of the muscles there.

"Hmm sneaky..." Sam chuckled and reluctantly let go of the older man to let him pull the sweater down his arms and off of him completely, then taking it from him again so he could be he one to put it over Digger's shoulders. "There, better?"

"Hmm much...thanks..." Digger purred in delight and happily wrapped the material tightly around him for a moment before slowly sliding his arms through the sleeves and buttoning it up a little.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the sight, it really was quite ridiculous how big his clothes looked on Digger, even now that he'd buffed up somewhat, the sweater was still a good two or three sizes too big. But it didn't stop the warmth spreading in his chest whenever he had the opportunity to see the older man wearing his clothes.

He hadn't even realised he'd sort of zoned out staring until he felt soft lips against his own, coaxing him out of his thoughts and he smiled into the kiss as he slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller man again.

"What would I do without you?" Digger breathed after they pulled apart, barely above a whisper but Sam heard him-

He pulled him even closer, holding him tightly with one arm on the arch of Digger's lower back while he cupped the side of his face with his other hand before he kissed him again, slow and sweet, making a silent promise that Digger would never have to find that out again.


End file.
